


Tristeza Derramada

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Reconciliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: La culpa por sus errores le carcome el corazón. Su compañero solo quiere perdonarlo. Su vinculo nunca se rompió, al contrario, se fortaleció. Más que aliados, más que amigos... son hermanos.
Kudos: 1





	Tristeza Derramada

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un one shot de carácter más bien familiar, entre Yami (o faraón) y Yugi. Hace mucho que tenía esta idea en la cabeza y finalmente la pude plasmar para ustedes.  
> Por si acaso, este one shot se ubica tras lo ocurrido con Dartz.  
> Así que sin esperar más… a leer!!

Al abrir los ojos, después de haber sido atrapado por el sueño y el cansancio, se encontró en un ambiente familiar. Uno personal donde su verdadera esencia se impregnaba en cada milímetro del lugar.

Su habitación mental.

Aquel cuarto lleno de juguetes e inocencia pura.

Su mirada amatista recorrió con cuidado el pequeño espacio en su mente, como si quisiera verificar que todo estaba en orden. Nada había cambiado.

Dio un respingo al escuchar un grito desgarrador en los exteriores de su habitación. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación y su cabeza evocó a un solo ser.

“ _Mou Hitori No Boku_ ”

\- No puede ser – musitó aterrado. No le cabía duda. El único que podía haber gritado de esa forma, era el faraón, después de todo, se encontraban ambos compartiendo cuerpo y mente. Y nadie más que ellos dos tenía acceso a aquel espacio. O eso creía.

Pudo sentir aun desde su propia recamara mental, el aura de su otro yo. Parecía más pesada y oscura que de costumbre. Esto le provocó escalofríos.

“ _Sufrimiento_ ”

Esa razón acudió a sus opciones, aunque el por qué no apareció nunca.

Un segundo grito similar al anterior se escuchó resonar intensamente. El miedo en el corazón de Yugi creció con tan solo escucharlo.

Volteó y sus pies lo llevaron de forma acelerada hasta la puerta de su recamara, la abrió de forma casi desesperada y salió hacia el pasillo en tinieblas. Frente a él, estaba la puerta de la recamara de “su otro yo”. La sensación de dolor y pesadez aumentó de tan solo acercarse a la puerta.

No lo dudó más, algo realmente grave le estaba ocurriendo al faraón.

Colocó su mano en la manija de la puerta, tomando consciencia de que estaba temblando. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

¡Ra! Acababan de enfrentar y derrotar a un demente cuyo deseo de sumergir en la oscuridad a todos había causado demasiado dolor, especialmente a aquellos cuya alma había sido devorada por el sello maldito.

Yugi no había sido una excepción.

Inhaló profundamente, para después dejar escapar el aire contenido de golpe por la boca y abrió casi de un empujón la puerta.

Un silencio abrumador lo invadía todo. ¿Acaso se había imaginado esos gritos?

Esa opción quedó descartada casi de inmediato, cuando al virar la cabeza hacia la derecha, se encontró con una imagen desgarradora que ni en sus más remotas opciones pudo haber sido incluida. Su boca se abrió levemente ante lo que sus orbes amatistas le enseñaban: el faraón se encontraba de pie, mirando el suelo. Los mechones rubios de su cabello cubrían parcialmente su cara, impidiendo así al otro poder ver la expresión reflejada en los ojos del espíritu milenario. Pero otras señales daban clara señal de que no se encontraba nada bien. Sus manos estaban empuñadas, apretándolas con fuerza, a tal punto que sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos y el resto de su cuerpo temblaba intensamente, como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica. Apenas se podía percibir que estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- ¿Mou Hitori no Boku? – habló Yugi en voz baja, sintiéndose algo atemorizado de las expresiones del faraón, pues emitía una sensación pesada y dolorosa cuyo origen era el resentimiento… contra si mismo.

El aludido volteó la cabeza paulatinamente, enseñando sus ojos. Llenos de rabia, de impotencia, de odio hacia su propia persona. Su compañero se acercó muy despacio, como si de un segundo a otro, el faraón pudiese fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- ¿Qu- Qué ocurre? – tartamudeó el joven duelista.

Solo recibió al silencio como respuesta a su interrogante.

Sin decir palabra alguna y negándose a seguir viendo a su compañero a los ojos, desvió la mirada y estrelló su mano empuñada contra el muro sólido que yacía frente a él, descargando su rabia contra si mismo. Estaba temblando. Retiró la mano con brusquedad, en sus nudillos había raspones que le ardían. Pero eso no le importó. Quería más dolor, quería sufrir por todo lo que había hecho pasar a su mejor amigo, a su confidente, a su hermano. Soltando un gruñido lleno de ira, volvió a empuñar su mano y la estrelló contra el muro, causando un eco con el sonido que produjo, el cual se dispersó por todos los pasillos del rompecabezas. Esta vez, sus heridas crecieron y la sangre brotó formando finos hilos apenas visibles que corrieron por su mano. Dolía. Dolía mucho, pero insistió en querer hacerlo. Movió su brazo, con la intención de volver a repetir su acción nociva.

\- ¡BASTA! – una voz similar a la suya gritó desesperada. Sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo que lo detuvo en su intento de querer seguir hiriéndose físicamente. Sus ojos cargados de culpa ardiente, miraron fijo su brazo retenido, encontrándose con una imagen desgarradora: Yugi le estaba reteniendo el brazo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Lo escuchó respirar entrecortado, adivinando que ahora el llanto se colaba por su respiración y su garganta. No podía ver su rostro, pues su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, pero supuso que las lágrimas estaban presentes en sus orbes amatistas.

Nuevamente la culpa se encargó de arrebatarle la fuerza que le quedaba. Cayó de rodillas cuando sus piernas flaquearon, su compañero cayó de igual modo, aun sin soltarlo. Lo escuchó soltar sollozos que intentaba reprimir. Sabía que no le gustaba llorar frente a él.

\- Aibou… - murmuró con la voz rasposa, debido a los gritos que habían dañado su garganta anteriormente.

\- Eres… un idiota – lo escuchó decir, dejándolo levemente asombrado. Nunca antes Yugi lo había insultado, pero no le pareció extraño. Lo que él había hecho no tenía perdón. Se merecía todo el odio del chico. No dijo palabra alguna y esperó dolido a que Yugi lo insultara cuanto quisiera.

\- No quiero… no quiero que te sigas culpando – esas palabras desconcertaron al faraón, el cual abrió sus ojos de la impresión.

\- Todos cometemos errores – prosiguió el joven duelista – Nadie… nadie debe ser perfecto. Tú… tú solo cometiste un error… pero lo solucionaste. Enmendaste las cosas.

\- Aibou – parecía que aquella palabra era la única que podía escapar de los labios del faraón, pues no daba crédito a palabras tan comprensivas de las cuales no se sentía digno de merecer.

\- Por favor, ya no te culpes – murmuró Yugi – No lo hagas – su voz parecía estar desesperada - ¡No lo hagas! – la ultima vez que repitió aquella frase, lo hizo con un grito sonoro, para luego sentirse incapaz de seguir reprimiéndose y romper a llorar con fuerza. Soltó el brazo del faraón y apoyando sus manos en el suelo para sostener su cuerpo, dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el frío suelo, dejando una tenue huella de su dolor. Sentía un profundo ardor en su pecho, pues su deseo de llorar llevaba mucho tiempo siendo reprimido.

\- Aibou – lo llamó el faraón, para después apoyar las manos sobre los hombros del joven, intentando que lo mirara a los ojos. Este se negó a hacerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y sintió sus ojos nublarse. Él también sentía deseos de llorar, pero no quería hacer sentir peor a Yugi. Suspiró entrecortado, para después acercarse más al chico y en un gesto casi paternal, abrazarlo. Para su sorpresa, Yugi correspondió, desesperado por encontrar consuelo, por recibir una muestra de afecto. Parecía un cuadro familiar donde un hermano mayor consuela a su hermano pequeño cuando este ha tropezado y se ha rasmillado la rodilla. Pero las heridas aquí, eran mucho más profundas; no eran físicas, estaban en los corazones de ambos.

Yami no dijo palabra alguna y dejó que su amigo se desahogara cuanto quisiera. El ruido de aquel llanto desesperado llegaba a sus oídos y lo apuñalaba por dentro. Cada sollozo, cada lágrima, cada grito de angustia era una nueva daga que se le clavaba en el corazón. Dirigió su vista al frente, concentrando su atención en un punto en el vacío, sin romper el abrazo y aun sintiendo aquellas gotas cristalinas empapar su hombro izquierdo. De sus ojos que aun permanecían llenos de culpa, brotaron sus propias lágrimas, como si estas tuvieran voluntad propia, mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión neutral.

El tiempo corrió en cantidades desconocidas para ambos, pero eso ya no parecía importar. Poco a poco, los sollozos que se escuchaban en aquella habitación plagada de pasillos y puertas, se fueron aplacando hasta desaparecer por completo. Solo se escuchaba una respiración entrecortada.

\- Aibou – murmuró apenas audible el faraón para así separarse de su compañero y ponerse de pie. Acción que el otro repitió, mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

\- Perdón – musitó Yugi mientras retiraba el resto de sus lágrimas con su antebrazo y levantaba la mirada – No debí descontrolarme.

\- No te disculpes – contradijo el antiguo soberano, mirándolo a los ojos. Los orbes amatistas de su compañero estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas tenían marcadas los rastros de lágrimas.

Un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación, mientras ambos intentaban encontrar la respuesta adecuada para aquel momento que se había tornado de un color gris y opaco y que causaba una sensación dolorosa en el ambiente.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – la voz grave de Yami hizo eco en el lugar rompiendo el silencio de forma poco sutil.

\- ¿Eh? – el joven duelista no supo que responder al desconocer a que se refería el otro con su interrogación.

\- Después de lo que te hice… - habló el faraón con voz temblorosa, algo muy extraño de su persona –… después de que te ignoré… te dejé solo… te hice pasar por tanto dolor cuando era lo que menos te merecías.

\- Mou Hitori no Boku… - intentó interrumpir Yugi.

\- ¡No entiendo! – exclamó el otro con ira. Ira contra si mismo - ¡¿Por qué insistes en querer seguir ayudándome?! ¿Por qué me tratas como tu amigo?

\- Mou Hitori no Boku – respondió Yugi con actitud comprensiva – Creí que ya te lo había dicho. No importa lo que hagas, no importa si te equivocas, yo siempre voy a apoyarte – su voz parecía romperse al encontrarse en un momento de debilidad emocional – Nunca me dejaste solo. Peleaste hasta el final y me salvaste. Nos salvaste a todos.

\- Aibou – Yami abrió sus ojos de la impresión. La bondad que Yugi albergaba en su corazón fácilmente lograba desconcertarlo.

\- Al final de todo… siempre harás lo correcto – asintió Yugi con una sonrisa.

\- Pero de todos modos… - la culpa que Yami cargaba sobre sus hombros parecía pesar cada vez más – no merezco que me sigas llamando amigo o que me trates como tal.

\- Te equivocas – negó el menor con la cabeza – De todos mis amigos, tu eres a quien más admiro, a pesar de tus errores – su mirada se cristalizó – Más que mi amigo… eres mi hermano.

Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazarle y se mordió el labio inferior. A veces, en verdad odiaba ser tan sentimental.

Por otro lado, el faraón no daba crédito a tal confesión por parte de su compañero. Si era sincero consigo mismo, él mismo veía a Yugi como un hermanito que jamás pudo tener, pero que siempre anheló. Aun cuando todavía no recordaba su vida como gobernante de Egipto, tenía la sensación de que siempre había querido tener un hermano como Yugi, pero el destino nunca se lo permitió. Así lo veía y de ese modo lo quería. Un hermanito que debía proteger. Del mismo modo en que Kaiba protegía a su hermano o Jonouchi con Shizuka. Incluso Ishizu con su hermano Marik, aun cuando este le provocó un dolor infernal al caer en la oscuridad.

Pero… había fallado.

Se había perdido en su propia oscuridad, había sucumbido ante ella, aun cuando había prometido no hacerlo.

Se sentía como una alimaña.

\- No me llames así – musitó con rabia, desconcertando a su compañero.

\- Mou Hitori no Boku…

\- ¡No me llames así! – alzó la voz con autoridad, rabia y miedo al mismo tiempo. Yugi retrocedió un par de pasos. Sus ojos se nublaron.

\- ¿Acaso no entiendes que yo nunca podré ser esa persona? – Yami parecía estar al límite de su paciencia – Nunca podré ser parte de tu familia. Nunca podría protegerte. Nunca podría ser tu hermano ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!

\- ¡CALLATE! – esta vez, le tocó a Yugi alzar la voz. Su grito hizo eco con intensidad.

El faraón guardó silencio de golpe.

\- Aibou…

\- ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! – repetía el menor mientras se cubría los oídos con las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza en modo de negación. Cayó de rodillas, temblando de pies a cabeza. Sus orbes nuevamente estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Su otro yo entonces pudo captar el peso de sus hirientes palabras. Nuevamente la culpa lo castigó física y emocionalmente. Había destrozado la poca alegría que Yugi había recuperado tras su reencuentro.

\- Yugi…– esta vez, lo llamó por su nombre.

\- ¿Qué hizo Shizuka-chan cuando Jonouchi-kun le falló? – preguntó el aludido alzando con brusquedad la mirada e incrustándola en los ojos de su contraparte.

\- ¿C-Cómo? – el faraón no entendía el repentino cambio de tema.

\- ¿Qué hizo Mokuba-kun cuando Kaiba-kun se equivocó? – una nueva pregunta fue dicha por el tricolor menor. Yami no le respondió – ¿Qué hizo Ishizu-san cuando Marik cayó en la oscuridad?

\- Aibou…

\- ¡CONTÉSTAME!

La mirada del antiguo soberano de Egipto se tensó, al igual que el resto de las facciones de su rostro. No entendía. ¿Adónde quería llegar su compañero con aquellas interrogantes? No veía la relación entre las personas que su compañero mencionaba en sus preguntas, a excepción del hecho de que eran hermanos…

Entonces, lo comprendió al decir esa última palabra en su cabeza. Hermanos.

Claro, esas personas no solo eran amigos de Yugi o suyos, entre ellos, existían vínculos que no tenían reemplazo alguno. Jonouchi y Shizuka eran hermanos que habían sido condenados a ser separados por sus padres y Jonouchi se llevó la peor parte al crecer con un padre alcohólico, aislado del amor de su madre y de su hermana. Por otro lado, Mokuba y Seto habían perdido a su familia y habían sido adoptados por Gozaburo Kaiba. Pero aquel hombre no era un hombre, era un monstruo que maltrató a Seto y este aguantó todo ese dolor por el profundo amor que le tenía a su hermano. Por querer darle una vida decente. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, estaban Ishizu y Marik, quienes habían crecido aislados del mundo exterior. Marik, al ser el único varón de la familia, fue quien recibió la peor parte y su hermana sufrió junto a él, velando porque esa pesadilla se acabara. Pero la oscuridad lo derrotó y lo arrastró a las sombras, lo llevó a matar a su propio padre y a despreciar a su hermana. Y esta, aun cuando el dolor era tan hondo y fuerte que no le cabía en el pecho, no abandonó a su hermano y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar el corazón de Marik.

El faraón sintió una profunda punzada en su interior. Todas esas personas, habían sufrido en el pasado. Y algunas aun sufrían en el presente. Pero lo habían hecho por amor. Por un amor fraternal e incondicional hacia sus familias.

La palabra, la clave para la pregunta de Yugi, se escribió letra por letra en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué habían hecho ellos? Shizuka, Mokuba e Ishizu.

Lo más puro que en la humanidad se podía encontrar. El perdón.

Habían perdonado los errores de sus hermanos, les habían dado una nueva oportunidad y los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

\- Perdonaron… eso fue lo que hicieron – murmuró para si mismo, pero a pesar de lo bajo del tono de su voz, Yugi lo pudo escuchar. Este se puso de pie luego de oír la respuesta.

\- Si ellos… pudieron hacerlo – su voz estaba herida, como su corazón - ¿Por qué tú no quieres aceptar mi perdón?

El faraón lo miró desconcertado.

\- Todos ellos cometieron errores, pero los errores se perdonan – prosiguió Yugi – Sé que a ti te cuesta mucho perdonar los errores de otros… y también los tuyos. Pero… por qué… ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar mi perdón? ¡Dime!

\- Porque no fui capaz de cumplir mi promesa – respondió “el otro Yugi” con la mirada en el suelo. Los mechones rubios de su cabello cubrían sus orbes, los cuales temblaban, tentados a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- No digas tonterías – reclamó el tricolor menor – Nunca rompiste tu promesa.

El faraón se tensó aun más ante la negación reiterada de su compañero.

\- La cumpliste, porque al final, me salvaste – completó Yugi su explicación. Sonrió con tristeza y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Solo fue en ese momento, en que el faraón fue capaz de alzar la mirada y mirarlo a los ojos. No dijo nada. No sabía ya cómo seguir.

\- Confío en ti, Mou Hitori No Boku – habló Yugi con voz reconfortante.

Esas palabras…

Esas palabras… fueron las mismas que le había dicho cuando el Sello de Orichalcos se lo había llevado. Yami no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo a duras penas. Mordió su labio inferior y contuvo las lágrimas.

“Terco” pensó Yugi al verlo intentar aguantar el llanto. Pero no dijo nada. Sabía que con el faraón era muy difícil hablar si se trataba de mostrar sus debilidades.

\- Gracias, aibou – musitó el faraón sin romper la conexión que su mirada y la de Yugi mantenían. Este último asintió con una sonrisa.

Por más grave que hubiese sido su error, Yugi no sería capaz de odiar a su otro yo. No solo porque en su corazón no había espacio para el rencor, sino también, porque aquel espíritu cuyo pasado seguía siendo un enigma, se había convertido en parte de su familia.

Si le preguntaban, él consideraba que si el faraón no fuese un espíritu de hace tres milenios y fuese una persona común y corriente, estaba convencido de que serían hermanos.

Porque de ese modo lo veía… y de ese modo lo quería.

Como un hermano mayor que lo protegía y a la vez le enseñaba a fortalecerse.

Como un integrante más de su familia.

Como el hermano que siempre anheló y que jamás se le otorgó.

Yami, su otro yo, el otro Yugi, como fuese que le llamaran…

No era su amigo.

Era su hermano.

Y siempre lo vería así, aun cuando sus caminos después se tuvieran que separar.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, eso fue todo mis lectores!!!  
> ¿Qué les pareció?   
> No fue fácil para mí escribir esto. Lo hacía, lo leía, borraba y volvía a escribir, quitaba escenas, agregaba escenas.   
> Uuufff!!! Por mi parte, creo que valió la pena.  
> Para los que no lo sepan, soy muy propensa a escribir relatos familiares. Aunque con este caso fue más complejo, porque como ya saben, el faraón siempre tiende a ocultar sus emociones y sentimientos frente a los demás y solo frente a Yugi se muestra un poco más abierto, pero aun así le ocultaba muchas veces cuando sentía dolor.  
> A ver que me saco de la cabeza la próxima vez.


End file.
